


when we get up and over it and over them

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Girls' Night, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: In which Grace doesn't try to use any Merriwick Magic to get over her break up with Noah and Abigail and Stephanie help her out.  Meanwhile Abigail comes to an understanding with Mayor Davenport.A 5x03 'The Honeymoon' tag in which Abigail and Stephanie are together





	when we get up and over it and over them

**Author's Note:**

> Summary basically says all. Scenes that weren't used here basically stayed the same from the episode (minus the Stephanie and Vincent and Stephanie and Adam stuff - just pretend that didn't happen) maybe minus the excessive number of muffins lol
> 
> Title is from Hell - Tegan and Sara

“Thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

Abigail looked up, wincing as the artificial lights hit her eyes, aggravating her growing headache, expression immediately softening as she took in the sight of Stephanie standing in the doorway, cup and bag from the Bistro in hand. “You thought right,” she said gratefully, accepting the offerings and inhaling deeply. “Lavender mint tea?”

“Good for headaches, or so I’m told.” Stephanie perched on the edge of Abigail’s desk, hand lingering at Abigail’s temple as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I figured with everything going on you were likely to have one.”

“You have no idea,” Abigail quipped, shifting so she could lean into Stephanie. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t looked up from my phone once in the last hour, as soon as I finish one message another one comes through I need to respond to.”

“I know tomorrow’s a big day, but you still need to relax, love.” She rubbed Abigail’s back, frowning at how tense it was. “I know you Merriwick’s always have everything covered and all that, but you really do need to take care of yourself too you know.”

Abigail leaned back a bit, so she could look up at Stephanie. “I know, I know, it’s just not exactly high on my priority list right now.”

Stephanie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Well, thankfully it’s high on my priority list. So, date night tonight is at mine. I’ll cook, we’ll watch a movie, you’ll relax,” the last item was accompanied by a pointed look.

Abigail cringed, smiling guiltily. “Yeah, about that.”

“What?”

“I actually need to cancel. Most of the messages I’ve been responding to are actually from Grace, she’s not doing too well right now, so I think I better hang around Grey House and be there for her.”

Stephanie frowned, concern showing in her eyes. “What happened?”

Abigail sighed. “Noah broke up with her last night.”

“Oh no.”

Abigail nodded. “Yeah, she’s not taking it too well right now. She actually texted me earlier asking if I’ve ever used any ‘Merriwick Magic’ to help get past a break up, so I’ve been trying to talk her out of it.” She sighed again, rubbing her temple. “It’s why I think I better spend tonight at Grey House.” She gave Stephanie a meaningful look. “You know I hate missing date night, but with Cassie out of town my priority really needs to be Grace right now.”

“Of course,” Stephanie rushed to reassure Abigail, running a hand over her hair again. “Why don’t we have a girls’ night? I can bring some ice cream and baked goods from the Bistro and we can watch sappy movies and do each other’s nails.”

Abigail unconsciously relaxed, giving Stephanie a soft smile that was reserved only for her and only in private. “Honestly? That sounds perfect.”

“It’s a plan.” Stephanie leaned down to kiss Abigail briefly before straightening up with a smirk on her face. “Now, drink that tea and eat that muffin and then back to work with you. This event’s not going to plan itself.”

Abigail gave her a mock serious look, picking up her drink. “Yes, ma’am.”

Stephanie entered Grey House later that evening, box from the Bistro in hand, ice cream dangling in a bag to find Abigail at the stove, stirring a pot.

“Hey, Stephanie,” she said without turning around. “Perfect timing, hot chocolate is almost done, and Grace is setting up the movie.” She looked over her shoulder at Stephanie as she approached. “I figured it was her choice tonight considering the circumstances.”

“Absolutely.” Stephanie tilted her head up to give Abigail a quick peck. “I also made sure to bring extra of her favourite flavour of ice cream and all her favourites from the Bistro. Don’t worry, there’s a pecan cinnamon roll in there too,” she grinned.

“What would we do without you?”

“Well hopefully you’ll never have to find out.” The two paused, sharing a look. “Now hurry up and finish up that hot chocolate while I go find Grace,” Stephanie spoke again after a moment, tone playful.

“Coming right up,” Abigail shot Stephanie a flirty look as she left the kitchen in search of Grace.

Grace had just finished hooking up the player and setting up the movie to play when Stephanie walked into the living room. She looked up as Stephanie entered the room, eyeing the box she was carrying. “Are there peanut butter brownies in there?”

Stephanie chuckled. “And rocky road ice cream too. How are you?”

Grace hesitated slightly. “I’ve… honestly I’ve been better, this sucks.”

Stephanie nodded sympathetically, pulling Grace into a hug. “Break ups always do, but Abigail and I are here, okay? Girls’ nights are always a great remedy.”

“That your go-to in the past?” Grace asked.

Stephanie nodded. “My post-break up girls’ nights have been known to include a lot of ranting and sometimes throwing photos into the fireplace,” she smiled wanly. “But that’s me, we can talk as much or as little about Noah as you want.”

Grace nodded. “Thanks,” she said softly as Abigail came into the room, announcing that the hot chocolate was ready.

The trio was about halfway into their second movie, nails drying, when Grace finally spoke. “I really thought it was working.”

Abigail immediately sat up from where she had been lounging, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie. “But Noah didn’t seem to think so?” She finished Grace’s thought.

Grace shook her head. “I know we hadn’t seen each other since he moved back to New York, but we had prepared for the distance. We texted all the time, had skype dates at least twice a week, calls in between. We still felt like us, you know? Sure, there was 900 miles between us, but nothing felt different besides that.”

Abigail gave her a soft smile, tenderly tucking a stray lock of hair behind Grace’s ear. “It’s hard to tell what someone is thinking with so much distance between you.”

“I guess I realize that now.” Grace’s eyes glistened as she spoke. “Still hurts though.”

“And that’s normal,” Stephanie chimed in. “I’d be more concerned if you weren’t hurting.”

“She’s right,” Abigail agreed. “I understand wanting to fast forward through the pain, god knows I’ve been there before but trust me, it isn’t worth it.” Abigail placed a hand on Grace’s shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. “Ignoring the pain only prolongs it. Stamp it down now, deal with it later.”

“Yeah,” Grace relented. “I guess you’re right.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to deal with it alone though, you know you can always come to Abigail or myself at any time.” Abigail nodded in agreement.

A small but genuine smile crossed Grace’s face. “Thanks, guys.”

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief as Stephanie and her team entered city hall the next evening. “Thank goodness, you know where to set up behind the scenes and the tables to put stuff out on are right here,” she gestured to the tables in question as she spoke.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Abigail, quickly setting her team to work before turning to acknowledge her again. “You seem stressed.”

“Little bit.” Abigail seemed half distracted as she spoke, keeping an eye on the goings-on in the room. “Tonight needs to go perfectly, I can’t give Mayor Davenport the satisfaction of anything going wrong.”

“Relax, everything is going to go smoothly, your planning skills are impeccable. Okay?” Stephanie looked at Abigail expectantly as she took a deep breath and nodded. “Good.” Stephanie glanced around the room quickly before quickly kissing Abigail softly. “Now let’s throw the greatest annual mayor’s charity gala both Middleton and Blairsville has ever seen.”

“It was a good party, Red.”

Abigail resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she turned to face Mayor Davenport. “I’m sorry, did you just call me Red?”

“Thought I’d try it out.” The urge to roll her eyes grew stronger as he threw her a flirty look.

“Try again,” Abigail deadpanned.

“I’d rather try this,” was his response, followed by him leaning towards her.

“Whoa,” Abigail said, taking a step back and holding up her hands. “Slow your roll there, Romeo.”

“I’m sorry,” Donovan looked surprised. “I thought there was maybe something here.”

“Yeah, no. I’m actually seeing someone.” Abigail smirked humourlessly. “Besides, a Davenport and a Merriwick?”

“Yeah, you’re right, that would never work out.” Donovan chuckled. “I hope I can at least consider you a friend though.”

“How about ally?” Abigail countered. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, lots of bad blood between our families after all.”

“Deal.” Donovan held out his hand, which Abigail accepted, noticing Stephanie over his shoulder.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m sure we’ll run into each other soon.” Donovan nodded, and Abigail moved past him towards Stephanie.

“Well that certainly was a successful evening,” Stephanie said once Abigail was within earshot. “And it looks like you two have come to an understanding.” She tilted her head towards Blairsville’s mayor.

“Yeah, it really was, and I guess we did.” Abigail glanced over her shoulder. “Guess the Davenports aren’t all terrible.”

Stephanie snorted. “Well isn’t that a ringing endorsement? I was surprised not to see Grace by the way, I thought she would have come with you.”

Abigail shook her head. “I offered. Said she could either mingle or I could find something for her to do, but she refused. I think she wasn’t feeling up to a big event this soon after the break up even if she does seem to be handling it well now. Besides I think she and Nick had a friend coming over tonight.”

“Ah,” Stephanie nodded knowingly. “So, she seems to be doing a bit better then?”

“A bit. She and Cassie video chatted this morning, I think that helped.”

“Good, I’m glad.” A somewhat sly smile came over Stephanie’s face. “So, I guess we have the rest of the night to ourselves then?”

Abigail grinned playfully. “I guess we do. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Oh, I have a few things in mind,” was Stephanie’s response, accompanied by a sultry look. “So, let’s get this place cleaned up and get out of here.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this place cleaned up.” Abigail bumped Stephanie playfully as she moved past her to say her goodbyes to the few remaining guests. Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately, continuing to gather and pack away dishes thinking that she probably should have mentioned to Abigail that she was still at least three quarters of an hour away from being ready to leave before casting the notion aside.

The night was young and they had plenty of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously it's been a while since I've written these two, hope this turned out okay, I'd love to hear what you guys think
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @ pipperlowonida for anyone who wants to talk these two/has any requests :)


End file.
